The Final Argument
by Soralover94
Summary: Louise sees Saito with Siesta who is flirting with him. Something is wrong with Louise and one of these 3 people will die. Don't worry, it is a LS story! :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Final Argument**

**A/N:** Hey Guys! I decided to do one of my favorite anime of all the times! That's right! Zero no Tsukaima! ^-^ Even though it's a little perverted, I love this anime! It's awesome! Before I forget...*Hears a big blast and lands right near her* Holy shit! "Come back here, you baka inu!" Oh...haha...Louise is just chasing Saito I guess huh...hehe... *Saito approaches Hoshi* "Caught ya!" Hey! What are you... *Looks behind and saw Louise* "...you...YOU..." *Stick glowing white* "BAKA INU!" I'm getting punished as well? *Explodes* Ugh...I'm sorry peoples... but... I do not own this anime... or for any of this... except... my own imagination...Please, enjoy...while...I...faint...*faints*

* * *

><p>7:15 A.M:<p>

Louise was just about to go eat breakfast since Saito was doing her laundry, but on the way there, she saw Saito. "Ah...Sai..." She noticed that he was with Seista and started to get pissed. What else was new? It was going to be the same routine as before, she sees Seista with Saito, gets pissed, blows Saito up, and yells at him. But now, it was a little diffrent.

She remembered what Saito said at her house where he confessed his feelings for her. *It's ok, Saito loves me, not that stupid maid.* She said to herself but at the same time trying to keep her feelings calm.

They started laughing about something and this made her so pissed but she kept it in. She was about to interupt them.

Then all of a sudden, Seista hugged Saito and he dropped the laundry and hugged Seista. That hurt Louise so much. The way glass break when a baseball hits the window, that's exactly how her heart felt.

All of a sudden, she started walking backwards and when she was a safe distance away from them, she ran back to her room.

"He lied to me...That stupid dog! I can't believe him! To think I could've trusted a stupid dog like him!" She said and sat on the bed. But her heart was hurting, it felt as though her heart was ripped out of her.

She put her hands on her eyes because she felt tears running down her face...*I shouldn't be this weak...* she took her hands off her face and went to the mirror. "C'mon Louise, you're a noble, not a familiar like that baka inu. Hurry and forget him...hurry..." She put her hand on the mirror where her face was.

Then all of a sudden, she felt weak and fainted on the floor. *Hurry up and forget him...Saito...*

* * *

><p>7:29 A.M:<p>

Saito was washing the laundry at the usual place. *Saito.* His head jumped up at that very instance. "Louise?" He looked around to see if she was there, but she wasn't. "Something is wrong... Louise!" He started to dash toward his and Louise's room. He finally made it and slammed the door. "Louise?"

"She's not here...huh..." He said, then saw Louise behind the table. "Louise!" Saito's heart started to jump and racing like no tommorow. "Louise!" He ran to pick her up from the cold floor. "Louise, hey, wake up! Louise!" He started to panic and shook her. He put his ear near her lips and felt air. He sighed in relief, "Geez, don't scare me like that."

Saito carried Louise to the bed and put her back into the bed. "Don't ever scare me like that again, ok?" He kissed Louise on the forehead and went back to do the laundry.

* * *

><p>8:38 A.M:<p>

Louise woke up, and realized what time it was. She was late for class...or rather she was already late for class. She went to class and everybody was worried about her even the teacher. "Thank god Saito was there, or we would've thought you were dead." Kiriche said and had heart shape eyes just thinking about Saito. Louise would've said something back, but something was wrong with her. "Oh, this is a first, usually you would've been all over how he only belongs to you and everything." Kiriche said with a surprised look.

"? Saito? Who's that? A new student?" Everyone's eyes went big and went, "Eh?" "Hey, are you alright? Do you need to sleep again?" Kiriche said with sweatmarks. "Maybe you should get more sleep, Louise." Colbert said checking to see if she has a fever.

"I'm fine!" She said slapping Colbert's hand. "What's wrong with everyone? And who in the world is this Saito?" Everyone was silent for that moment. "Fine! If you guys won't tell me, I'll find out myself!" She slammed the door behind her.

"Geez, what is it with everyone?" She said looking down while storming off. Somebody was running from the opposite direction and accidently hit Louise in the process. "Ouch! Watch where you're going!" She said on the floor and looked up to see Saito.

"I'm sorry...Huh? Louise!" Then Saito hugged Louise really tight. "Thank god, I thought you were dead or something!" Louise was blushing madly in the process. "Wha-What do you think you're doing?" She said and pushed Saito away from her.

"? Louise? What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" Saito got really close to Louise and check to see if Louise had a fever. Louise blushed again, closed her eyes tightly, and then slapped Saito's hand.

"? Louise?" Louise wondered how he knew her name and the fact that he was so close to her as to hug her. "...who are you?"

Saito's eyes got bigger at that response. "You...You really are sick...c'mon don't be like this, it's me, Saito." "Saito...? Oh! You mean that Saito everyone in school is talking about?" "Ha?" *What is going on with Louise? I need to ask Colbert-sensei about this.* Saito said in his mind.

"C'mon Louise, let's go back to your room." Saito said and took Louise by the hand. *What is this feeling? My hand feels warm and my heart seems to remember something about him...but what?* Louise thought looking at their hands joined together.

* * *

><p>12:50 P.M.<p>

"Colbert-Sensei!" Saito slammed the door seeing the teacher reading some sort of book standing up.

"Oh, Saito! What can I do for you?" Colbert said looking away from his book and looking at Saito. "Colbert-Sensei...What is going on with Louise? She just asked me who I was, about a couple of hours ago!" Saito said in panic and a little sad.

"Calm down, Saito. I already know, she came into the classroom completely clueless about who you were. I am also curious what made her come into this state and I'm trying my very best to see what's going on. For now, Saito, please keep Louise at your side at all cost...something tells me that something horrible is coming." "Something horrible?" Saito said a little worried about the situation. "Yes. Something horrible is coming soon and coming fast."

* * *

><p>7:47 P.M.<p>

Louise was walking around the school alone, wondering why she felt that way for Saito. " I don't understand...why did that slight touch, make it feel nostalgic?" She said looking at the hand that Saito touched.

Out of nowhere a voice appeared and said, "don't remember..." "Who's there?" Louise said and taking out her wand. The figure that looks exactly like Louise appeared in front of her. "If you remember, you're going to regret it." *Regret?* "Why would I regret?" Louise said accidently yelling at the ghost like self.

"Louise!" When Louise turned to see who had called her name, the figure disappeared. The person who called Louise was Saito. "What's wrong?" Louise said a little curious. "Why are you here? Let's go back to our bedroom." Saito said and grabbed Louise's hand.

"? Our room? Don't you mean MY room?" Louise said trying to break free from Saito's grip. "? You're the one who... Oh, nevermind. Anyway, can we go? I'm tired. Please?" Saito said looking at Louise with passionate eyes. Louise was turning red as a tomato and looked down at the floor. "Ok."

* * *

><p>1:38 A.M.<p>

When Louise was asleep, someone other than Saito was right next to Louise making a spell to make her forget everything that happened, even when Louise summoned Saito. "Sai...to..." She whispered in her sleep. Saito was awoken to find someone wearing an over coat that a hood would cover anyones face.

"! What are you doing to Louise?" Saito yelled and got Delflinger out, his runes started to glow but then it dissappeared. "? Why?" He looked at his hand, while he was doing that. The mysterious person kicked Saito and made him swallow some sort of drug that keeps you numb for about 3 hours.

*Dammit! I can't move!* He was thinking to himself. When he tried to struggle, the person in the coat kissed him. "!" When the person broke apart from the kiss, her hood came off as well, long pink hair flowed down and her face was really mature like, but something about her was familiar. *No way...Lo...Lo...Louise? But... but...Louise is there sleeping there how can...?* "Sh..." Louise put one finger on her mouth to make him stop yelling in his mind.

"Saito...I'm sorry...but...I needed to forget you." Saito's eyes grew big. *What why?* "That is..." Just when she was about to say why, she stopped herself from saying too much. "Anyway, I just need to...it's for Tristian's sake." "! Then why can't we beat them together? Just like what we did against Wardes?" When Saito said Wardes Louise cast a silence spell that made Saito be quiet for a while. "I told you to be quiet, will you listen to me?" She whispered but it was a loud whisper.

"...Anyway, just believe me on this, ok?" The adult version of Louise said silently and Saito nodded in response. Then all of a sudden, Saito kissed the adult Louise. "!" She was surprised but then kissed him back. "I'll believe you, I will always believe in you, no matter what." Saito said and with a serious face, adult Louise felt her heart throbbing. She turned to look away from him and remembered what happened to the future Saito, her heart was about to break but kept the sadness in her for just a little bit longer.

Saito tried to reach for adult Louise's hand but his arm refused to move. "...I have to leave." *Eh?* Louise turned back to Saito. She crouched down so that way she could give him a final kiss goodbye. "I'm going to miss you, Saito." She kissed him passionatly, not wanting to let go but the real Louise was waking up. Then the adult Louise said, "bye bye, Saito." When she said that, she dissappeared into the night. The numb spell was broken.

* * *

><p>*Couple years ahead*<p>

Louise came back from the past and touched her lips to remember the sweet kiss she gave him. "...Saito."

"Louise!" She turned around to see the princess in her battle armor. "Princess Henrieta!" She said and crouched down to show respect. "Please Louise, stand up." She stood up and hugged her. "Did you go see Saito-san?" Louise nodded slowly,"I thought that I could make my old self forget about him, but it seems my magic is still not as good as everyone thinks it is." "Nonsense Louise!" Henrieta made her look at her. "You know void magic, that's the most powerful magic of all!" Tears were coming down Louise's face and she smiled. "Thank you, princess." Henrietta smiled and showed her the way back into the throne room.

* * *

><p>1:45 A.M.<p>

*Back to the past*

Saito touched his lips to remember what the future Louise looked like. He blushed and drooled thinking about her being all grown up and also knowing other magic that doesn't involve him being blowed up. He smiled a bit and stood up to sit on top of Louise's bed and Saito kissed the top of Louise's forehead.

"Louise..." *I wonder what happened in the future that is so dangerous.* Saito then remembers what Colbert said. He looks out the window to see the 2 moons. *What kind of danger is going on, Louise.*

* * *

><p>*future*<p>

Louise defended Henrietta with all the magic she had and she became stronger and knew all sorts of magic since her void magic was over the top. The only person that she was missing in her life was Saito. *Saito...* She looks out the window from her room in the palace that had the 2 moons and was reminded of what happened a year ago.

BW

Louise just graduated from the academy and it was there last day in the academy. Colbert was giving a speech and Saito was waiting outside for her or so she thought. Siesta was flirting with Saito as always and when Louise saw what was happening, she was furious but decided not to do she went to go get her things in her room, she was reminded of all the times they spent together in that room. Somehow, she dozed off and slept on the bed once more.

During the time she was asleep, a man dressed in a robe with a hood on so nobody could see his face, came in to the room and saw Louise sleeping. He mumbled words and during his chant, she was hypnotized. Once the man snapped his fingers, her eyes were open but there were no life in them. "Now, kill the person who is in your way of getting what you want." Louise walked out the door and everyone was asleep.

Louise went to where Siesta was sleeping but Saito was also next to her sleeping. In her head, the man was telling her to kill Siesta. Somehow, Siesta and Louise were teleported outside near the place where Louise summoned Saito for the first time. She took out her wand and pointed at Seista who was laying down. Louise started to chant and it was void magic that she started to chant.

Saito saw what was happening after like a minute and said, "Louise, no!" He dashed towards Louise. "Louise stop, please!" But, she kept on chanting and the wand started to glow. Then all of a sudden, the void magic was complete and was aimed at Siesta and she was still asleep. Saito barely raised Louise's arm and the magic aimed up but it hit Siesta. His ears echoed with a boom and the image of her getting hit kept reapeating over and over again.

Louise was finally out of the trance. "Huh? What was I doing?" She saw Saito who was near the remains of Seista. "Saito!" He didn't answer. He stood up and looked at Louise angerily. "Why?" Saito grabbed Louise by the shoulders and started to shook her violently. "Why did do you that Louise? Was it because I wasn't behaving like what you wanted? Tell me!" "Ow! That hurts, Saito!" He snapped out of it and sat next to the remains of what used to be the only person who was japanese other than him.

"Saito... what's wrong? Did I do something wrong to upset you? If I did..." Louise came to Saito and put her hand on his shoulder gently. Unfortunatly, he swat it away. "Sorry, but could you leave me alone for a bit? I want to be by myself for a little while." She hesitated but then said, "Ok..." she was gone after a couple of minutes. Saito's tears started to come down. "Siesta..."

"You're Saito, right? The reincarnation of Grandalfer?" Saito looked behind him and saw a man who looked about his age and had black hair as well. "My name is Kilik." "...Kilik?" Saito was sort of confused until he saw that he had the same runes on his arm as the one he has on his hand. "I need your help and in exchange, you're friend there will be restored and will be back to normal before this whole accident happened." Saito looked up at Kilik. "! You can! Really? How?" Kilik started to laugh. "Calm down, will you help me or not?" He took his hand out and waited to see if Saito would shake it.

He started to doubt this, he felt something wasn't right about Kilik but he took his hand and shook it. Kilik smirked and Saito's runes turned black. Saito yelled in pain and soon his eyes were filled with emptiness and hatred. "Good, then you will help me take over Tristan and make Princess Henrietta bow to me!" He laughed and darkness filled the sky.

* * *

><p>AN: OMG! I actually finished Ch.1! This is super long than usual but I think it's average. I give myself 3/5 stars! :D So anyway, please comment, won't you? Thanks! :D

Hoshilover247~*


	2. Final Argument II

**Final Argument Ch.2**

A/N: Time to take my medication! :D *takes out a pill container that says Zero no Tsukaima Disclaimer* *swallows 2 pills* Anyway peoples, please enjoy the last and final chapter! ^-^

* * *

><p>Louise was waiting for Saito back at their old room. "That baka inu! How long is he going to take?" She throws the pillow at the door and starts fuming. She suddenly remembers how much pain Saito's eyes showed. "...what exactly happened? I've never seen him so depressed. Saito." She hugs the extra pillow that was near her side. The door opened to reveal Saito just standing outside the bedroom. "Saito!" Louise went to go hug him. Saito's bangs were hanging over his face that made Louise not see his eyes. All of a sudden, the black runes started to glow and he started to choke Louise. "! Sai...to...Can't..." Then she notices that something was wrong, her sweet lover had black runes on his hand and Saito's eyes went from beautiful deep blue to dark lifeless black. "Sai...to?" Delflinger came out of his rest and said, "Run away kid! That's not my partner! He was hypnotized and is trying to kill everyone!" Louise's eyes grew bigger and tried to struggle but it was no use, Saito was too strong. Luckily for her, Kiriche and Tabitha saw what was happening and Tabitha used her magic to literally blow Saito away. Louise went to Kiriche and hugged her thanking the both of them. Then Kilik appeared and took Saito away by somehow using magic and disappeared after a second.<p>

* * *

><p>Louise and the other two went to princess Henrieta telling her about what happened. Princess Henrieta was shocked at what Saito had done but then said, "something is definetly wrong, Saito-san would do nothing to hurt you Louise. He shows obedience to his master." Louise jumped when she heard the princess talk about obedience since it was the opposite of what she said. She knew one thing though, something was definatly wrong with Saito and she was willing to do anything to find out what was wrong with him. "Princess Henrieta, we have found a note that the man that took Saito away dropped." Kiriche said and gave the Princess the note. Once the letter was open, her eyes widened.<p>

_To Princess Henrieta,_

_I will kill you and all of the people in Tristan, after all, you and your country have killed my mistress and for that you will pay dearly._

_Kilik_

Henrieta started to shake thinking about her people suffering from pain and blood all over the place. "Princess, what is the meaning of this? Who is this Kilik person?" Louise was still kneeling and looked up at the Princess. Henrietta looked down and closed her eyes. "Kilik used to just be like Saito-san but...one day, when a war broke out, the Kilik's mistress was assigned to help us win the war. She helped us plenty of times and was very helpful and kind." She opened her eyes and looked straight ahead of her. "When we thought we had just won the war, one of the enemy's soilder that was supposed to be dead slashed her in the back." Louise started to shake and tears started to form. "We tried to heal her the best we could but it seems to do the opposite effect. Kilik started acting all hyped up and wouldn't let us near her anymore thinking that we poisened her instead of helping her. As the last resort, he came to me for help, I told him to go see one of the healers but he couldn't trust them. In the process, I gave him my best healer and when she tried to her, she died." Louise's tears rolled down her cheeks. "Kilik hated the fact that she died and blamed us for it and we never saw him again...I didn't think he would want revenge." "It's not your fault princess!" Louise was at the princess's side. "Thanks, Louise." She smiled. "Anyway we need to find out more about the situation." Then one of the gaurds came in and exclaimed, "Princess Henrietta! We have trouble! The village near the gate of Tristan is on fire! Not only that, but there is a huge amount of people with armor coming this way! They looked angry!" Henrietta's head shot up and looked out the window to see black smoke not too far away from the palace. "Hold them up! We need as much time as we can get!"

* * *

><p>Louise woke up from the flashback from her nightmare. She started to write a note and left it on the nightstand. She sneaked out of the palace and dashed out to head towards the woods. When she arrived, she looked all around to see if she can find the enemy's hideout or at least Saito but couldn't find either. She sat where they had their 2nd contract, the flowers were beautiful but it felt meaningless without Saito. Just when she thought of that, Saito appeared out of nowhere but his eyes were still lifeless black. "Saito." Louise closed her eyes and left her arms wide opened. "Please Saito, you can kill me." For a moment, she thought she saw him twitch. "I can't take this anymore, I know what happened, I killed that maid, didn't I?" He didn't respond. "If I did, I can understand if you are mad at me, I can't believe I did that...so...if you want to kill me, please kill me." She closed her eyes and she heard a sword coming out. " Don't partner! Fight it! You're stronger than the spell! If you don't, you'll lose the one you treasure dearly!" Saito's eyes widened a bit and then he started to yell. "Must...fight...it...Louise...LOUISE!" Louise opened her eyes to see Saito's runes went from black to white. "! Saito!" She dashed to catch her lover. "Saito! Wake up!" His eyes slowly fluttered opened and his eyes went back to the lovely blue they once were. "L...Louise?" Louise's tears started to run and she was so happy and embraced him strongly. "Saito...Saito!" "Louise." He started to get his stregnth back and embraced her. "I love you, Louise." He kissed her and she kissed him back. Then, Kilik came and said, "well well, you are indeed strong my fellow puppet." They looked to see Kilik about a few feet away from them and he took Louise and started to strangle her. "! Louise! Let her go!" Saito said and Delflinger was tooken out and his runes shined brighter than they ever had before. "Ah, ah, not so fast." Kilik snapped his fingers and knights and villagers that were controlled appeared and pointed swords and magic wands at Saito. "Damn it! Louise!" Louise was turning paler every second and almost had her breath taken away until a fire spell was cast and hit Kilik on the back just enough power to let Louise go. "! Kiriche, Tabitha!" Louise looked up to see her classmates helping her on Tabitha's dragon. *Louise.* "Who?" She looked around but couldn't find the voice who called her. "Damn you!" Kilik's runes lit up and had his own sword and started trying to attack the dragon. *Louise, use your void magic, in order for the peace of Tristan and for the ones you love, you must sacrifice your life. Please save Kilik! Please, save him! Save Tristan!* "...Are you...that mistress?" *I am, my name is Cassondra but you have to hurry, you don't have that much time, please hurry!* With that, Louise closed her eyes and chanted a spell. "What the?" "Louise?" Saito said finally able to get a breather from the crowd of fighters and mages. "I'm sorry Saito." A tear escaped, once the tear fell on the petal of the lily, she chanted the last word and she pointed her wand upward and her wand glowed. At first the whole sky turned white and then after, the flowers all turned white, then the light became too powerfull that everyone had to close their eyes. "Kilik!" Kilik managed to open his eyes to see Cassondra arms open. "Cassondra!" Once he touched her hand, they both disappeared. The light disappeared and Louise was laying on the flowery floor, lifeless. Saito and the rest of the gang opened their eyes and saw Louise. "LOUISE!" Saito ran and grabbed her lifeless body, hoping that what he was seeing was an illusion. He couldn't lose her, not like this. "Saito-san!" Saito looked over his shoulder to see the princess coming this way with her horse. "Your highness..." He said with Louise still in his arms. "Oh no...Oh no, please no! I tried my best to come here as fast as I could and I'm too late? NO!" She started to cry remembering what Louise had wrote in her letter.<p>

_Dear my lovely Princess Henrietta,_

_I had a dream that I died but when I died, everyone was back to normal and the maid that I end up killing was alive. If that actually happens, please have Saito go back to his world thinking that everything up till now was just a dream. I don't want him to be in despair just because I left him. Please just do me that one favor, I know that I sound selfish but I really want Saito to forget me and live on with his you my lovely princess, I can no longer serve you but you will always have my gratitude and me in your heart. I had fun with you ever since I was assigned to be your play pal. I was the most happiest and the most fortunate girl whenever I was by your side. I will always be by your side to help you, spiritually. Thanks again for the lovely memories._

_Love you're loyal friend, Louise_

Henrietta ended up crying on Saito's shoulder and he started petting her head, hoping that it would work. Once Saito was about to lay Louise down, he saw sparkles of light coming from the sky was scattered everywhere. "What is this?" Saito said and tried to grab the sparkle but it just went through him. "It's the light of life." He looked to see Henrietta standing up and looking at the light. "It can redeem anyone from hypnosis even death." Saito stood up with Louise in his arms. "Does that mean that Louise can be awakened?" Saito was hoping that the princess would say yes but she shook her head slowly. "The person who summons the fragment of light can only be used by the void user and if he/she uses it, he/she will die in the process and even with this light can't be awaken." A few tears dropped from her face and Saito's eyes went from hope to sadness. "oh." He decided to lay Louise down and for the last time kissed, who was once the lively and somewhat mean mistress. "I will always be thinking of you, Louise. No matter where I am, I will never forget you."

* * *

><p>Just as Louise had requested, Saito was returned back to his world thinking that everything was just a dream, a really sad and real dream. He went back to his workplace and he started working in an office. "Hey Higurashi!" He turned around to see someone who looks like Guiche. "Yes, Domoto?" "We have a new employee and I heard she wasn't ugly!" All the female employees gave him the evil glare. "I mean not that you girls are ugly or anything..." Saito just laughed thinking about Guiche saying the same thing. He wondered if everything he saw in his dream was real. He thought since it was a really long dream that it's been a week or two but it's only been a day. "Anyway, everyone please welcome your new employee." The woman started walking in the room and all the guys went gaga over her. Saito didn't really want to pay attention so he went back to his work. "My name is Nina Nishima, nice to meet everyone." All the boys started yelling with excitement. "Hey calm down. Higurashi! Since you seem to be the only one who doesn't have an interest in her, go show her around the company." Saito looked up at his boss and sighed. "Fine." So he decided to go past Nina and went to push the elevator down button. "Um...did I do something wrong?" Saito was just paying attention to the button thinking about Louise. "No it's not you...it's...!" While he was saying that, he turned to her and saw that both Nina and Louise looked exactly the same. "It's...what?" Not only did they look alike but they sound alike. "Hey, I'm talking to you, you baka inu!" His eyes widened. The elevator was ready and he pushed her in the elevator, once the elevator was closed, he pushed the stop button. "Hey! What are you..." He kissed her hoping that this wasn't a dream. Once their lips departed, Nina kissed him back. Her mind became blank but then she remembered. "...Saito?" "Louise!" Saito was so happy that Nina was Louise. He hugged her and she hugged him back both of them hoping that this moment would last forever.<p>

_The End_

A/N: So what did you guys think? :3 I thought I did a decent job myself! X) Louise and Saito till the very end! Don't worry! I've always been a SL fan! Thank you so much Rie Fan for commenting on my story! You are like a goddesss or god to me! At least you commented on my story so thank you so much! :D SO I dedicate this chapter to you Rie Fan cause you rock so much! :) And also since you're a really nice person for commenting at all! :D I'll say this one more time THANK YOU SO MUCH!


End file.
